Wish I Never Met You
by Fyras14
Summary: Glameow is jealous, and Dawn's all to blame. Small one-shot, but might be extended in the near future.


Fyras14: Well, hello everyone that bothers to read this story...or rather one-shot. This one-shot isnt exactly my best work, and I might try to extend it a bit on the future, but for now, it will stay like this. It might have another chapter or it might not, so don't wait on it too much.

Anyway, this one-shot is about Baby Dawn and Glameow...it is kinda of a lame one-shot, but that's just me...any advice you can offer would be great, though, so dont hesitate to give it.

Please read and review or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

...By the way, Dawn is at least ten to a year old here, if you guys are wondering.

_

* * *

Jealousy is simply and clearly the fear that you do not have value. Jealousy scans for evidence to prove the point - that others will be preferred and rewarded more than you. There is only one alternative - self-value. If you cannot love yourself, you will not believe that you are loved. You will always think it's a mistake or luck. Take your eyes off others and turn the scanner within. Find the seeds of your jealousy, clear the old voices and experiences. Put all the energy into building your personal and emotional security. Then you will be the one others envy, and you can remember the pain and reach out to them. _

**-****Jennifer James**

**-Wish I Never Met You-**

Glameow tried hard not to glare at the small pink thing with dark blue hair that played nearby with a small group of rainbow colored blocks. Said pink and blue creature played with the blocks, gathering them up, and then, watched in amusement as they fell to the ground again, offering her little entertainment, while the cat Pokemon only rolled her eyes, trying to keep herself busy by licking her fur. Her efforts to ignore the small, and foolish creature were in vain, as she directed her hard, cold glare straight towards the small creature, who clapped her small hands as another fit of giggles set in, watching in wonder as the blocks fell again.

The cat Pokemon could not remember the last time she felt so…jealous of such a small creature. Ever since the Master had brought this little creature home, Glameow's life had taken a turn for the worst, well, at least the cat Pokemon assumed it. According to her Master, the small pink and blue creature's name was Dawn, her small kit, or 'baby' as the Master so fondly called her. At first, however, the Glameow had not felt the need to feel jealousy at the small Dawn kit as she understood the Master's concern for the small human child after all, the kit was still tiny and weak, not like her Master or Glameow, but what the cat Pokemon never expected was that the small creature would easily steal the attention of her Master all together, ignoring her Pokemon completely for the sake of the Dawn kit. While Glameow wasn't the type to adore being the center of attention, she greatly missed her Master's company, that had been stolen by the small Dawn kit ever since she had arrived home, and since then, the cat Pokemon had tried really hard not to give the small creature a few scratches, but the cat knew better and tried to only compensate by glaring at the small thing, as she continued to place the small blocks in order. Again, they fell, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from the Dawn kit.

Glameow sighed a bit, and having had enough of the kit's foolish games, got up from her place up in the only kitchen table, and jumped towards where the Dawn kit played. At first, Dawn had been partially taken by surprise by the Glameow's sudden appearance, but still, the kit clapped her hands, finding the small action of the cat Pokemon quite hilarious. The Pokemon just rolled her eyes again, as she went to collect the now, scattered blocks, who had stolen the Dawn kit's attention before the cat stole it from them. As she gathered the blocks in one spot, Glameow couldn't help but hiss a bit as the Dawn kit made her way to pet her head, or grab the cat's tail, as she had tried many times before since she started crawling. Every time the kit had tried to pet Glameow, her Master had told the cat Pokemon to be gentle, as the Dawn kit pretty much didn't know if she was hurting the Pokemon by pulling her tail or her ear. Glameow, instead of allowing the small pink and blue creature to touch her, had quickly jumped to the sofa nearby, where her Master had been sitting during that time. The sudden action had caused the kit to blink, and look around, unsure of what had happened to the Pokemon, when she was just sitting close to her Master, who in turn, laughed at the Dawn kit's ignorance.

Finally deciding that she had had enough of being tried to be touched at, Glameow gave her a firm hiss, which spooked the kit a little, before the action made her blink. The kit mouthed a few words in her small little language, examining the cat Pokemon before her, as if trying to understand something. Unfortunately for Glameow, this kind of understanding was not the one she wanted, as the Dawn kit began to cry out, tears slipping from her eyes, waving her small little arms like mad. The cat Pokemon flinched a little as the tiny creature's wail continued, before it finally caught the attention of the Master, who stepped into the room, looking tired and just about ready to faint.

It only took her Master a few seconds to calm the small Dawn kit down, bringing her into a little hug, and whispering comforting words into her ear, meanwhile glancing at Glameow, who pretending to be just a little guilty. _Why she suddenly start crying? _the Pokemon dared to wonder, as her Master continued with her effort to calm the small Dawn kit down. _She always gets hissing from mew…and yet, she cries now? Why? _

_**I bet she just wants more attention…**_spoke another voice in the back of the Glameow's mind. _**Maybe she wants the Master all by herself, maybe that's why she be crying…**_

_But, why cry so suddenly? What she want from all that? _the other voice countered, as Glameow continued to stare at her Master and the Dawn kit, before suddenly, a strange strangled noise came. Both Pokemon and Master looked at each other, as the kit continued on with her rain of tears, pulling the Master's collar with power only available to her rather small hands.

"Oh…dear…are you…perhaps hungry?" the Master asked a few seconds later. The only response she got was more crying and more pulling. Smiling down at the Dawn kit, the Master calmly put her back on the ground, confusing Glameow to some extent, as the Dawn kit tried desperately to pull something, and having found none, went for the cat Pokemon for comfort. Glameow was taking slightly by surprise as the small Dawn kit wrapped her arms around her, weeping all the way, crying out, and trying desperately to get up on her own two feet and follow the Master.

While Glameow wanted so bad to bite her now that she was so close, the cat Pokemon couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the crying kit. She remembered the nights that her Master stayed up late just to calm the small creature down, which in turn, caused the Master to spend more time with the little Dawn kit than with Glameow, causing the feelings of jealousy to crept into her. The Pokemon found herself control in time, and examine the wailing creature as she struggled to find the Master. Desperation, sadness, loneliness, those were the feelings that the cat Pokemon could see on the kit's eyes, making the jealousy stop coming altogether.

Unlike Glameow, the poor kit couldn't take care of herself, she didn't know how. She required the Master's help to move around, get fed, and the sort. She didn't understand love, nor hate, nor jealousy for that matter, and even though her eyes showed it, the little Dawn kit was far from understanding sadness. Glameow began to feel a little bad, as she finally began to understand that her feelings of jealousy had been poorly expressed on a child that could hardly think by herself yet, and decided to purr along with her crying, brushing strands of the kits blue hair out of her eyes with her ears. In a matter of seconds, the crying had ceased to pathetic little sniffing sounds, but that still didn't stop the tears. The Dawn kit hugged Glameow a little harder, as the cat Pokemon continued to purr, as if trying to calm the little girl's nerves.

"…well, well…what do we have here?" came a cheerful voice from behind the two, causing Glameow to look up, her purring stopping altogether as she looked at the smiling face of her Master. "Ah, Glameow, you didn't have to worry…" the Master told her gently, as she kneeled closer to the two of them, the Dawn kit finally noticing she was there. "She just gets a little annoyed when she's hungry, unlike us, Dawn can be very unexpected…she alerts us with her cries when she needs something or if something bothers her." From nearby, the Master took out a small bottle which Glameow recognized as being the once that helped the Master feed the Dawn kit.

The Master put the bottle of white liquid in front of Glameow and the kit, and watched in great interest, as the Dawn kit stopped crying, and quietly went over to examine the bottle. Glameow focused her attention upon the small creature, who seemed utterly dumbfounded at what to do with it; the kit had seen this before, she remembered the sweet tasted in produced when she had it in her mouth, but, how did it work!?

Glameow watched in wonder as the Master did nothing to help the kit understand, and instead looked at her with a smile on her face, turning her attention to the cat Pokemon, whom she gave a wink. Before long, however, the Dawn kit had gotten somewhere, by making grabbing the bottle with her two small hands, and putting the strange pink thing on the top of it, straight on her mouth. Finally satisfied, the kit calmly settled herself on her back, before she began to suck in the white liquid into her body. Visibly satisfied, the Master rubbed the Dawn kit's tummy, before she whispered back to Glameow, "You think you can keep an eye on her, while I go and sleep a little?" The cat Pokemon took a while to respond, before glancing a bit at the Dawn kit, who was busy sucking in the liquid, with her eyes half-closed, and finally nodding. What she got in response really took the Pokemon by surprise, as her Master gave her that long awaited pet, before she left, disappearing from the room.

Once the Master was gone, Glameow looked at the sucking kit, who by now, had her eyes closed, still drinking the liquid, moving a bit uncomfortably on the ground. Seeing that she was beginning to get a bit tad angry for not finding the right position, Glameow settled nearby her, and woke her up a little, offering her belly as a pillow, which the kit took without much thinking, continuing with her sucking practice, as the cat Pokemon's tail suddenly curled around both Pokemon and kit. Glameow suddenly sighed, feeling a little tired herself, and before long, was fast asleep, joining the Dawn kit in Dreamland, finally feeling a bit happy about the changes in her life.


End file.
